My Hands on Fire: Your lips like Ice
by Tenkyoen
Summary: HichixIchi ShiroxIchi drabble/oneshot series. Ratings will range from K-M, several genres. AU and OOC-ness in some. A way to chase those plot bunnies out of my head! 1st shot-We Die in Bravery; Crumble in Weakness. R&R Please!


**My Hands on fire; Your lips like Ice**

Aha! I'm not dead! Also, to those who are interested as to when 'Love Bites' will be updated, the chapter is finished and will be uploaded when I get it back from my beta, so cross your fingers!!

In the meantime, I've been getting all sorts of plot bunnies that I feel I need to get out so I can continue with other works. So, I'm just posting a small collection of drabbles and oneshots. But if any one you readers like them a TON and want me to do something like a two or threeshot, let me know and I'll post a second story. This is another reason why I'm doing this; to see which ideas of mine you guys like! ^_^

Well, onto the first drabble!

Rated T+ for cursing, extremely mild yaoi, mentions of past violence, and no beta-ing. Also, *SPOILER ALERT* this takes place after chapter 348!

* * *

**We Die in Bravery; Crumble in Weakness**

_No!! Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!! _

His own thoughts spun in curses as he fell into the abyss, the hole in his chest oddly reminiscent in a way he couldn't remember. His thoughts were blacking out, but even then he knew that _this _was bad, that _dying_, was bad. Not because of the obvious repercussions, but because of a certain irate lover that would hound, even beat him for it. Just like last time…

_**"How fucking dare you!" **__The hollow was gripping him by the front of his uniform, stained in blood. __**"After all the shit I went through for you!!" **__Ichigo felt the pain of another punch and most certainly heard the crack of his cheekbone. He gasped for air before answering in a weak voice. "I-I didn't mean…I didn't think that-" He was cut off by Shirosaki grabbing his shihakushou again. __**"That's right! You didn't think!! You show me this fucking shit again King and I'll-I'll…" **__He slammed the teen down on the sideways building below him before he could finish, almost feeling sorry for him as his King uttered 'I'm sorry' over and over again. It was enough punishment for now, he thought, besides, that red-haired girl was healing them and they needed to be ready for Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow._

The orange-haired Shinigami crashed onto the side of one of his inner world's buildings, gasping for air and coughing on blood as the hole in his chest sapped the life out of him. He suddenly noticed a pair of black socked and sandaled feet in front of him and looked up at his inner hollow in fear of the punishment ahead. If the Hollow was pissed before, then now…

Shirosaki crouched down on his knees in front of the boy, placing his hand on what was left of Ichigo's back as his regenerative powers took over the wound, shrinking it until the shinigami's chest was hole-free and he was breathing normally, no longer coughing up blood. He looked up into Shiro's eyes warily and was surprised when he only saw concern behind those black and gold orbs, and, perhaps, love? "Wh-what-" Before he could finish, the hollow pulled him up into an identical kneeling position, tightly securing the orange-head in a firm hold against his non-breathing chest.

**"Shh…Ichigo. You've done enough now…"** But the hug and loving touches only confused the now healed boy, and he tore himself from the hollow's arms.

"What do you mean, done enough?! Did you fucking see me out there? I was that Arrancar's ragdoll! I couldn't do anything to stop him!! Why the hell did you heal me?! You said that if I died again you'd-" He was interrupted by the hollow again scooping him up into his arms, swiftly silencing him with a chaste kiss. He let his forehead rest against the berry's as he sighed in agitation and closed his eyes, still holding onto the boy tightly.

**"I know wha' I said, but that wasn't cuz ya died, Ichi…"** The orange head looked up at him in disbelief and the laughed a little**. "Well, okay, maybe a lil'…but it was mostly cause yah threw yerself at the guy and weren't prepared ta die. You didn't understand the consequences of yer actions."** At the boy's questioning look, he elaborated**: "Yah thought you weren't gonna ever die, King. Yah ran in there and thought cuz you were the good guy and he was bad that you'd just win."** The hollow tightened his grasp and the substitute shinigami returned the gesture**. "But the world's not black an' white, King. It's in all shades o' gray. Goin' into this battle, you knew the consequences but instead fought anyway. Not out of ignorance or stupidity, but out of bravery."**

Shirosaki gazed down into now comprehending amber hues, cupping the boy's cheek with one hand as the other slid from his back to the front folds of his shihakushou. A lecherous grin spread across his face at the orange head's blush when the icy digits of his hand ran up his bare side. **"I can't stand weakness King, that's why I tried ta beat it out of ya the first time…"** Ichigo gasped as a white hand tweaked one of his nipples, the hollow swooping down to capture pink lips in a much deeper kiss than the one before. The substitute shinigami's grip tightened as he accidentally let out a small moan of pleasure when Shiro's rough, azure tongue slid against his own.

When Shirosaki broke the kiss, he took in the image of his king flushed and lightly panting, something he would want to remember for those more empty moments in the inner world. He was sure to reclaim Ichigo's attention before he spoke again. **"But, now I can see that tha' weakness is gone…so…"** He slid out of the other's grip and got to his feet, leaning down to assist in his King doing the same. He tossed his shinigami one of his insane grins that he knew the other boy loved before continuing. **"Ready ta kick some emo ass?" **

The orange head gave a similar but much rarer smile as he dusted himself off and then grabbed the hollow's hand. "Whenever you are."

OWARI

* * *

Tadaa! you like? If so, review please!! X3


End file.
